Disneyland: A place where dreams come true
by JesstheGalaxyDefender
Summary: "Monsieur et Madame, et les enfants! Bienvenue, Welcome to Disneyland, where dreams come true. " Disney is known for true love's kisses and love at first sight. But in reality, love doesn't always work out. Flones fluff, with a sprinkle of Pudd.


Sorry for not posting anything! I've had exams and results, and I've been to Disneyland and I'm going to Spain in 3 weeks with school so busy times! Plus my counselling has started and we're hitting some bumps in the mess that is my life so yay!

Anyway, after going to Disneyland, this plot grew in my head as I was meant to be revising and as soon as I got home, I started to type it up!

Apologies if the French is wrong and enjoy!

* * *

"_Monsieur et Madame, et les enfants! Bienvenue_, Welcome to Disneyland, where dreams come true. Don't miss the Swing into Spring show at 11:15, the parade at 2:30 and Disney Dreams at 11:00pm!" I laughed, waving people in through the turnstiles.

Ah, I love my job.

Working at Disneyland was some experience. It had a lot of ups and downs, the annoying customers that won't listen when you answer their questions and the amount of litter I had to sweep up every day but as soppy as it sounds; it was worth it to see the happy faces. Right now, my job was to watch one of the entrances.

It had only been about 15 minutes since the park opened and there were easily 1000 people inside. Being on the door, I had to wear fairly smart clothes, a red waistcoat and bowtie over a plain white shirt and a badge with the logo that had 'Tom' written on in fancy writing.

"Tom?" Dougie yelled after I'd been at the doors for two hours, the flow of people still coming in at a steady pace. "We're swapping out. It's your break now." He smiled at me, happy as usual. I had a lot to thank him for as it was him that introduced me to the job, saying I was perfect for it as I loved Disney and I went to a theatre school, so I could sing and dance, although I'm not really the best dancer around. No, that's Harry!

"Thanks Doug." I smiled gratefully as I walked to the break room.

I was about to push the door open when a hand gently grabbed hold of my arm.

"Tom, could you help me out? I've got this guy who's speaking really weird French and you're better at languages than me." Harry grinned at me hopefully. He pulled me along to a guy with brown hair and deep blue eyes. His hand was gripping a shy little girl who had his eyes and smile, about 5 years old at the most.

"Ah!" He said, "Bon-jee-ur mon-see-ur!" He enunciated slowly. "Ooo ast le…umm…"

I glanced at Harry who was shrugging at me. "It's really hard to understand what he's saying."

"Wait!" The brunette shouted in a northern accent, "You speak English!"

I rolled my eyes at Harry with a chuckle. Of all the languages he knows, he didn't try English.

Harry grinned at me sheepishly, "I tried Italian, Spanish and German."

"Useless. So what is it you need?" I turned to the northerner with a smile. He was about my age, pretty good-looking and had a grin on his face.

"I, uh, I can't find the toilets."

"They're right over there, where the _big_ sign says 'toilette' and 'toilet'." I pointed, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, right. Sorry about the fuss!" He laughed, looking at Harry.

"Just speak English; pretty much everyone can speak it here." Harry grinned back.

He waved goodbye, taking his smiling daughter with him.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. Crap! I fell asleep on my break!

My phone started blaring out 'Hakuna Matata' with 'Dougster' flashing on the screen.

I glanced at the time, 2:00.

"Dude, where are you, put on your Mickey outfit! We need you now because the parade starts in half an hour, which might sound long, but we're short of people and Harry's freaking out about the choreography. I'm already standing in to be Minnie." Wow, Harry wouldn't usually let Dougie dance in the parade. We must really be short of people.

"I'll be there in five." I stated, already trying to pull up the Mickey suit with one hand, the other clutching the phone to my ear.

"You better be." He chuckled, "Harry's saying you've got to be here in the next ten minutes or whatever friendship you have with him is over."

Typical dramatic Harry.

* * *

I ran out the break room, dodging people left, right and centre. It's harder than you think, running in a really heavy Mickey costume. Not that you'll ever really experience it but…

"Whoa!" I fell over some guy who was now sprawled out on the floor. "I'm so sorry! Désolé!"

"It's fine! No broken bones, no scratches and one happy little Sophie." I heard in a familiar northern accent.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling him up from the ground with the white-gloved hand.

"Yep. Oh it's you!" He grinned at me, staring through the netting of Mickey's mouth, where my eyes were. I was glad he couldn't see me blushing through the netting.

"Uh, yeah… So this is Sophie? Hi!" I knelt to the ground, holding my hand up for a high-five. She looked at me shyly, before returning my high-five with her tiny hand.

"Here, let me sign the autograph book." I scribbled down Mickey's signature, the way I was taught to, with the classic Disney-styled loops and two small kisses.

"Oh thanks! Look Soph!" He chuckled. I could feel my face warming up and somehow I didn't think it was the heavy Mickey outfit.

"Au revoir!" I waved, turning back to rush to the main room.

I sped through the back door, checking my phone, 2:11. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Only just." Harry replied, a little high-pitched.

"I ran into that northern guy again, sorry."

"Ah, I heard about him." Dougie smirked annoyingly, "Got another crush on the cards, Tom?"

"No." I shook my head defensively, "I don't even know his name."

Dougie laughed at me knowingly, "You don't need to know his name to want to shag him." He threw a knowing glance at Harry.

I sighed, knowing well enough about his and Harry's love story where it was 'love' at first sight.

Harry smiled suggestively at Dougie, before turning to me seriously. "Now remember, you two are _the_ Disney couple, so just pretend he's that northerner-" pointing at Dougie "-and act like you love him until I get him back for myself." He winked.

I sighed again.

* * *

The posh voice blared through the speakers at the end of the firework show, "Thank you for watching Disney Dreams! The park is now closing; please make your way to the exit."

The last job of the day: to sweep people out from the other parts of the park that might have been somewhere else for the show or had gotten lost. It was all empty apart from a man wearing a black jacket and holding a small kid.

"Monsieur? Monsieur? Sir, the park is closing now." The blue-eyed northerner turned to me with a look of joy.

"Oh great, you're here! I'm lost. I mean, I couldn't find my way when it was bright but now it's about twenty times harder." He smiled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you back to the exit, there's nobody else around now." I breathed, the air starting to get quite cold.

He sighed gratefully, "Thank you so much!"

"It's my job. So what were you doing back here?" Practically everyone ended up in front of the castle for the show, it was the event of the day. I still loved it, even though I'd seen it dozens of times. But then again, I am a 'hard core Disney lover' as Dougie says.

"Well Sophie fell asleep and I didn't want the fireworks to wake her up but I went the wrong way and…yeah."

"Sophie's cute. She looks a lot like you." I silently cursed in my head, realising how that could have been taken. "She's quiet though." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't blame her." He frowned, and it looked foreign, having seen him smile all day. I didn't want to pry but…

"Her mum left. I think it's been just less than two years now."

I whispered an 'oh' quietly, letting him continue if he wanted to.

"When she found out I was bisexual, she left. No note or anything. It's not like I hid it from her, I just didn't exactly tell her, didn't think I needed to. It's not like I have to be completely straight, do I?" A heavy silence filled the cold air. I tried to change the subject again, not knowing how to answer his question, or if I was even meant to.

"Still, Sophie is a good kid. She looks happy." I smiled at him reassuringly and he gave me a relieved look.

"It makes me wish I could have kids." I said, looking at the content face of the little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry…" He looked at me with sad eyes and sympathy. Why was he…? Oh!

"Oh no, I'm gay not…!" I laughed and he laughed with me. I felt my face start to warm up again. I looked up and his blue eyes met mine. We held our gaze for a couple of seconds before he turned away. We carried on walking to the exit in a slightly awkward silence before he asked,

"How do you get a job at Disneyland?"

I shrugged, "My friend Dougie worked here and comes every summer. He thought I'd be perfect for the job and I come here every so often. I stay in England a lot though. I guess it was… theatre school and a love of Disney, I guess. And languages."

"I would love to learn a new language. But my accent sticks and makes everything I say sound dumb!" He chuckled to himself, his accent sounding even stronger in his laugh.

"I like your accent." I blurted out. I kind of hate my mouth right now. Or my brain. Or my heart. I'm not sure what to blame yet.

"I like when people talk in other languages. It's uh… hot" He stumbled over his words and blushed. I couldn't help but giggle at the nervous look on his face.

"Oh really!" I smiled. We walked a few paces in a comfortable silence, the glowing lights of the palace still lit as we neared the way out. It was an amazing sight. "Well here's the exit so, au revoir!" I waved with an innocent laugh.

He scratched the back of his neck, one arm still holding a sleeping Sophie. "Yeah, umm, are you coming back to England soon?"

"Next week actually. Back to rainy, busy London." Great.

"Do you wanna, maybe, meet up some day?" He asked, passing me a scrap of paper with what looked like his number on.

"It's a date." I grinned, taking the paper, feeling his hand brush against mine.

"It's a date." He nodded, mouth quirking up into a smile.

* * *

I know there's a little too much dialogue at the end but I'm really happy with this fic!

R&R :D

P.S: I'll be posting a lot more in Summer :)


End file.
